Суккубы
A succubus is a Lilin-demon in female form or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend) that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. In modern representations, a succubus may or may not appear in dreams and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, succubi were generally depicted as frightening and demonic. Etymology The word is derived from Late Latin succuba "paramour"; from succub(āre) "to lie beneath" (sub-'' "under" + ''cubāre "to lie in bed"), used to describe the supernatural being as well. The word "Succubus" originates from the late 14th century. In folklore According to Zohar and the Alphabet of Ben Sira, Lilith was Adam's first wife who later became a succubus. She left Adam and refused to return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with archangel Samael. In Zoharistic Kabbalah, there were four succubi who mated with the archangel Samael. There were four original queens of the demons: Lilith, Mahalath, Agrat Bat Mahlat, and Naamah. A succubus may take a form of a beautiful young girl but closer inspection may reveal deformities of her body, such as bird-like claws or serpentine tails. Folklore also describes the act of sexually penetrating a succubus as akin to entering a cavern of ice, and there are reports of succubi forcing men to perform cunnilingus on their vulvas that drip with urine and other fluids. In later folklore, a succubus took the form of a siren. Throughout history, priests and rabbis, including Hanina Ben Dosa and Abaye, tried to curb the power of succubi over humans.Geoffrey W. Dennis, The encyclopedia of Jewish myth, magic and mysticism. p. 126 However, not all succubi were malevolent. According to Walter Mapes in De Nugis Curialium (Trifles of Courtiers), Pope Sylvester II (999–1003) - was involved with a succubus named Meridiana, who helped him achieve his high rank in the Catholic Church. Before his death, he confessed of his sins and died repentant.History of the Succubus Ability to reproduce According to the Kabbalah and the school of Rashba, the original three queens of the demons, Agrat Bat Mahlat, Naamah, Eisheth Zenunim, and all their cohorts give birth to children, except Lilith. According to other legends, the children of Lilith are called Lilin. According to the Malleus Maleficarum, or "Witches' Hammer", written by Heinrich Kramer (Institoris) in 1486, a succubus collects semen from the men she seduces. The incubi or male demons then use the semen to impregnate human females,Kramer, Heinrich and Sprenger, James (1486), Summers, Montague (translator – 1928), The Malleus Maleficarum, Part2, Chapter VIII, "Certain Remedies prescribed against those Dark and Horrid Harms with which Devils may Afflict Men," at sacred-texts.com thus explaining how demons could apparently sire children despite the traditional belief that they were incapable of reproduction. Children so begotten – cambions – were supposed to be those that were born deformed, or more susceptible to supernatural influences.Lewis, James R., Oliver, Evelyn Dorothy, Sisung Kelle S. (Editor) (1996), Angels A to Z, Entry: Incubi and Succubi, pp. 218, 219, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 0-7876-0652-9,Till date, most Africa belief has it that men that have similar experience with such principality (succubus) in dreams (usually in form of a pretty lady) find themselves exhausted as soon as they wake up, and often ascribing spiritual attack to them. Again, rituals/divination are often resorted to with a view to appeasing the god for divine protection and intervention, while the christian folks direct their intervention to God through either fasting and prayer or going for anointing and deliverance (I.E. Bello) The book does not address why a human female impregnated with the semen of a human male would not produce a regular human offspring, although after transferring the male semen to the Incubi it is believed the semen is altered to match the genetic material of the Succubus and the incubi before being transferred to a human female host. But in some lore the child is born deformed because the conception was unnatural. King James in his dissertation titled Dæmonologie refutes the possibility for angelic entities to reproduce and instead offered a suggestion that a devil would carry out two methods of impregnating women: the first, to steal the sperm out of a dead man and deliver it into a woman. If a demon could extract the semen quickly, the transportation of the substance could not be instantly transported to a female host, causing it to go cold. This explains his view that Succubae and Incubi were the same demonic entity only to be described differently based on the tormented sexes being conversed with. The second method was the idea that a dead body could be possessed by a devil, causing it to rise and have sexual relations with others. However, there is no mention of a female corpse being possessed to illicit sex from men. Qarinah In Arabian mythology, the qarînah ( ) is a spirit similar to the succubus, with origins possibly in ancient Egyptian religion or in the animistic beliefs of pre-Islamic Arabia. A qarînah "sleeps with the person and has relations during sleep as is known by the dreams." They are said to be invisible, but a person with "second sight" can see them, often in the form of a cat, dog, or other household pet. "In Omdurman it is a spirit which possesses. ... Only certain people are possessed and such people cannot marry or the qarina will harm them." To date, many African myths claim that men who have similar experience with such principality (succubus) in dreams (usually in form of a beautiful woman) find themselves exhausted as soon as they awaken; often claiming spiritual attack upon them. Local rituals/divination are often invoked in order to appeal the god for divine protection and intervention. Yakshini In India, the succubus is referred to as Yakshini and are mythical beings within Hindu, Buddhist, and Jain mythology. Yakshinis are the female counterpart of the male Yaksha, and they are attendees of Kubera, the Hindu god of wealth who rules in the mythical Himalayan kingdom of Alaka. They are the guardians of the treasure hidden in the earth and resemble fairies. Yakshinis are often depicted as beautiful and voluptuous, with wide hips, narrow waists, broad shoulders, and exaggerated, spherical breasts. Scientific explanations In the field of medicine, there is some belief that the stories relating to encounters with succubi bear resemblance to the contemporary phenomenon of people reporting alien abductions, which has been ascribed to the condition known as sleep paralysis. It is therefore suggested that historical accounts of people experiencing encounters with succubi may rather have been symptoms of sleep paralysis, with the hallucination of the said creatures coming from their contemporary culture. Many, including King James, have also correlated the succubi to wet dreams, or nocturnal emission. During the time when succubus lore was created, any sexual activity that was not purposefully procreative were considered sinful. The succubi may well have been an explanation for men who could not control their biological function, yet wanted to stay faithful to their society. In fiction Throughout history, succubi have been popular characters in music, literature, film, television, and especially as video game and anime characters. See also ;Similar creatures in folklore * Al Basti * Clíodhna * Empusa * Hisa-me * Hone-onna * Huldra * Huli jing * Incubus * Jorogumo * Kitsune * Kumiho * Lamia * Lamia (Basque mythology) * Leanan sídhe * Lidérc * Mara * Melusine * Moura Encantada * Sayona * Sihuanaba * Soucouyant * Patasola * Pontianak (folklore) * Popobawa * Revenant * Rusalka * Samodiva * Spirit spouse * Trauco * Tunda * Vandella * Xana * Yuki-onna ;General * Demonology * Classification of demons * Enchantress * Energy vampire * Femme fatale * Nocturnal emission References Category:Demons Category:Demons in Christianity Category:Demons in Judaism Category:Jewish mysticism Category:Jewish mythology Category:Christian mythology Category:Supernatural legends Category:Female legendary creatures Category:Sleep in mythology and folklore de:Succubus thumb|Скульптура, изображающая суккуба '' (1892) Джона Кольера]] Суккýб, Суккýбус (от – любовница; – «лежать под» от – под, ниже + – лежать, покоиться) — в средневековых легендах — демонесса похоти и разврата, посещающая ночью молодых мужчин и вызывающая у них сладострастные сны. Как ни странно, но при описании суккубов средневековыми демонологами слово использовалось крайне редко; для именования этого класса существ использовалось слово , которое относится к мужскому роду. Вероятно, это связано с тем, что, согласно воззрению христианских демонологов, суккуб — дьявол в женском обличии. Часто описывается как молодая привлекательная женщина, однако, имеющая когтистые ступни и, иногда, перепончатые крылья. Развитие образа Церковь видела в суккубах слуг дьявола или даже самого сатану, принявшего женский облик. Поэтому можно обнаружить множество историй, в которых суккуб рисуется как безобразная ведьма или демоница, медленно выпивающая жизненные силы своих любовников-жертв, отчего их иногда неточно отождествляют с вампирами. Тем не менее в ранних сообщениях суккуб предстаёт существом желанным, а не ужасным. Пожалуй, самой интересной из таких историй является легенда, поведанная Уолтером Мапесом в «De Nugis Curialium» (около 1185 г.) о папе Сильвестре II (ок. 950 — 12 мая 1003). Согласно этой легенде будущий папа однажды встретил девушку удивительной красоты по имени Меридиана, которая обещала молодому человеку богатство и помощь, если тот согласится быть с ней. Юноша согласился. Каждую ночь он проводил с таинственной любовницей, при этом его карьера пошла в гору: юноша стал архиепископом Реймса, кардиналом, архиепископом Равенны и, наконец, папой. Параллели Духи природы Некоторые демонологи видели в суккубах никого иного, как духов природы. Так, в 1801 году в «Маг» (The Magus) Френсиса Барретта было сказано: «Когда лесные нимфы и фавны увидели, что красотой они превосходят других духов, они стали производить потомство и, наконец, начали вступать в брак с мужчинами, воображая, что с помощью подобных сношений они обретут бессмертную душу для себя и своих потомков». В действительности, изучая различные мифы и фольклор, мы обнаружим, что истории о сексе человека с духами природы (вроде эльфов, нимф, сидов или фей) были довольно распространёнными. В дохристианскую эпоху род мог гордиться, если в его генеалогическом дереве числился какой-либо дух (обычно женщина) в качестве предка. Кошмар (Мара) Однако не стоит полагать, что до христианства суккуб рассматривался исключительно как нечто желанное. Со времён греков известны, например, эфиальты, демоны-душители. Их западным эквивалентом является Мара, от имени которой, возможно, и происходит само слово кошмар ( , ). Хотя не все исследователи согласны с тем, чтобы причислить этот род демонов к суккубам, однако и тех и других, очевидно, следует причислить к демонам сна. О природе суккубов Исследователи разных эпох видели в суккубах самые разнообразные явления. Для ранних демонологов суккубы были своего рода демонами сна, реальными существами нечеловеческого мира. В Средневековье их реальность не ставилась под сомнение, изменилась лишь интерпретация. Теперь это были или посланники дьявола, либо он сам в женском обличье (образе). Позднее, когда будет замечено, что явление таких таинственных любовников часто происходит в особом «пограничном» состоянии сознания — между сном и бодрствованием, например, скептики отнесут суккубов к разного рода галлюцинациям и фантазиям сексуального характера, а оккультисты к проявлению влияния астрального света на человека. В книге Карла Густава Юнга «Психологические типы» в главе «Номинализм и реализм» мы можем найти описание случаев явления дьявола духовникам. Эти видения были истолкованы как попытка монахов бессознательно компенсировать односторонность их сознательной установки. Поскольку в известных нам историях о суккубах монахи фигурируют очень часто, мы можем увидеть в этом те же самые попытки компенсации аскетического образа жизни со стороны психики. См. также * Инкуб Примечания Литература * Роббинс Рассел Хоуп Энциклопедия колдовства и демонологии / Р. Х. Роббинс; Пер. с англ. Т. М. Колядич, Ф. С. Капицы. — М.: ООО «Издательство Астрель»: МИФ: ООО «Издательство АСТ», 2001. — 560 с.: ил. — («ADMARGINEM»). ISBN 5-17-008093-X (ООО «Издательство АСТ»), ISBN 5-271-02118-1 (ООО «Издательство Астрель»), ISBN 5-87214-066-5 (Издательство «Миф»). * Станислас де Гуайта Арсенал Колдуна// Храм Сатаны// Станислас де Гуайта Очерки о проклятых науках. У порога тайны. Храм Сатаны./ М. Ланселот, 2004. — 544 с ISBN 5-902753-01-5 * * * Ссылки * Суккубы * Суккуб — этимология и значение понятия * Обсуждение суккубов Категория:Духи Категория:Средневековая мифология Категория:Демоны в христианстве Категория:Сон в фольклоре и литературе